


Needle and Thread

by Woodface



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voice comes from far away. Peggy almost thinks she's dreamt it, but she can't imagine why she'd dream of Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle and Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I have this sneaking suspicion that, of course, the first time I try to write this pairing I'm going to get miserably jossed. Oh well, serves me right writing things just before an episode gets aired. It would have become AU at some point either way.
> 
> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta.

_"English?"_

The voice comes from far away. Peggy almost thinks she's dreamt it, but she can't imagine why she'd dream of Angie. She wants to find out, but her limbs are heavy and her head weighs a ton.

_"Jesus! "_

Peggy can't remember Angie swearing at her before. She can't remember Angie ever sounding quite so panicked, and she struggles to open her eyes as warm fingers touch her cheek. There's an urgency to the way Angie is repeating her name, and Peggy tries to respond, but nothing is working.

Fingers press against her throat, and Peggy can hear a strangled sob of relief, hands sliding up into her hair. "Peggy? _Please._ " Angie chokes on the words, and Peggy manages to reach for her, fingers catching on soft cotton.

It takes another effort for Peggy to open her eyes. The light is dim, but she can see the shimmer of something in Angie's eyes. 

"Oh god, thank you," Angie breathes. Her hands are shaky as they press against Peggy's face, but they're warm and Peggy leans her head against them. "I need to get you a doctor," Angie seems to mostly be talking to herself now, but the words pull Peggy out of her stupor.

"No," Peggy can hardly hear herself, so she tries again, the words more firm now. "No. I'm-"

"I swear to god, if you say you're fine, I'm going to hit you," Angie still sounds panicked despite the threat. "You just bled all over my carpet, Peggy Carter. You are not fine."

"I suppose not," Peggy agrees. The words are draining, and her eyes close again. She forces them open, forces herself to focus on Angie. "You can't get a doctor."

"Peggy." Angie shakes her head, starting to pull back.

"No," Peggy winces as she shifts, gripping Angie's shoulder to keep her from getting up and doing just that. "I can't explain, but please, you have to trust me. I- I need you to trust me, Angie." Her fingers leave prints on Angie's immaculate waitress uniform.

Peggy tries to remember a life where she wasn't faced with violence and injury. It seems too long ago, but the fear she reads on Angie's face is easily recognisable. Peggy can't blame her as she stares at the red stains she made on Angie's shoulders. 

"I shouldn't be here," Peggy realises, quickly letting go. She can't clean off the bloodstains, not the ones on Angie, and not those on the floor, but she can leave. She needs to leave. She tries to move, but pain shoots up from her side, nerves awakening and sending flares of heat through her body. She bites back the moan, and she would have toppled over if it wasn't for the hands clutching at her shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere." It's an order - most definitely an order - and Peggy is wont to defy it, but there's steel in the way Angie clenches her jaw and glares at her.

Peggy doesn't know why she's smiling; she suspects it looks more like a grimace either way. "I don't think I can argue," she gasps.

"Good," Angie says, but the doubt creeps back in her face as she looks down at Peggy's body. "I don't know what to do."

"Help me get up," Peggy says gently. 

 

Peggy isn't sure how they manage to get from the tiny hall to the bathroom. She doesn't remember much. She remembers pain and wanting to black out. She remembers Angie, surprisingly strong, keeping her up on her feet. She wonders if she did lose consciousness at some point. It would explain how she seemed to have missed Angie unbuttoning her shirt. 

Really, if she's going to have holes in her memory, she'd much rather forget the part where Angie pushes a clean towel against the wound in her side. She grips Angie's wrist in reflex, but forces herself to relax her hold as Angie flinches.

"Do you have thread and needle?" she gasps and shifts her hand over Angie's. "You can let go."

Angie looks pale as she sits back on her heels, staring at the white towel that is rapidly turning red. "Yes."

"Can you get it for me?" Peggy tries to keep the pain out of her voice, tries to sound calm and collected.

Angie nods and gets to her feet, leaving Peggy sitting on the edge of the tub. Peggy can hear her moving around in the other room, but it takes too much effort to pay attention. She leans forward, pressing her hand harder against the wound. She doesn't know how long she sits like that, but suddenly there are cool fingers pressing against her forehead, and she catches the soft scent of Angie's perfume. 

"Drink this," Angie murmurs in her ear, and Peggy does as she's told when she feels the glass touch her lips. The liquid is fruity and nauseatingly sweet, but she can feel the burn of alcohol.

"Schnapps?" she gasps when Angie pulls the glass away again.

"Only thing I have." Angie sounds almost apologetic. "Are you really going to do what I think you're going to do?"

Peggy grimaces and meets Angie's eyes in response.

" _Damn,_ English," Angie glances down as she puts out everything she's gathered. "I don't know much about this, but I'm guessing we first have to clean that out and then patch it up."

"Got it in one," Peggy nods. Her eyes land on the needle and she grimaces. She's been getting herself patched up a little too often lately. 

"It's not-" Angie frowns, but something makes her push on after an instant, "there's no bullet stuck in there?"

"No," Peggy finds herself grateful for that at least. "I wasn't shot. Just… stabbed."

"Oh, I feel so much better now," Angie snarks as she reaches for her first aid kit. "Did a guy do this to you?"

Peggy stares down at her. She owes Angie an explanation, she owes her even more than that, but she can't give any. Not without risking her, too. She's already risking too much just being here. "Not like you think," she says after a moment, wanting to give as much of the truth as she can.

Angie nods and reaches out, gently pulling Peggy's hand away from the knife wound. "This is going to sting," she warns.

"I know." Peggy says softly, and she holds out her hand. "May I?" she motions to the bottle.

Angie nods and wordlessly hands it over to her. Peggy takes a long swig. The sweetness still turns her stomach, but it distracts her from what Angie is doing, and she squeezes her eyes shut.

"You don't work for the phone company, do you?" Angie asks quietly, and Peggy shakes her head. She could point out how it's unfair to ask these questions when she's trying to get drunk enough to be numb and forget how Angie is poking at her insides. (The last bit is a little dramatic, but it feels like she might as well be.)

"I think I knew that already," Angie admits. 

"I'm sorry," Peggy whispers, the bottle leaning forgotten against her thigh as she stares at Angie, still sitting on her knees in front of her. 

"Don't be," Angie tells her stomach. She dabs at the wound and Peggy's abs tense underneath her hands. "You're different, that's why I liked you to begin with."

When she glances up, Peggy knows she's done wrong, but she can't even begin to think of how she can make any of this up to her. "Angie-"

"Don't," Angie shakes her head. The smile she forces is self deprecating, and she quickly looks down, reaching for the needle and thread she put aside. "I don't want you to lie to me."

"I won't." Peggy finds it's a promise she wants to keep.

"Good. Now how do I do this?" Angie holds up the needle, and Peggy quickly takes another drink.


End file.
